


B.A.P Song Series: Skydive

by rosegukk



Series: B.A.P song series [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: A drabble about Jongup and the one who haunts him. Takes place after 'Skydive' MV.





	B.A.P Song Series: Skydive

Jongup sits against a crumbling wall in a darkened room; silver rivers of moonlight are all that illuminate the peeling wallpaper that bows off of the plaster. He has been sitting in the same spot for the entire day, his muscles taught, ready to jump up at the slightest sound. It is not safe to stay for too long, but a large part of him is exhausted from being on the run for weeks. He reaches up to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to force out the tiredness that threatens to drag him under. He needs to stay awake until he receives the all-clear to move to the next safe house.

Jongup fiddles with the pistol in his lap, checking the bullets for the hundredth time, more out of habit than of actual need to know how many bullets lie ready in the clip. Satisfied that the gun is indeed fully loaded he lets his head drop back against the wall with a soft thud. _Maybe I can just close my eyes for a few minutes_.

He feels the familiar presence close to him, but he does not need to open his eyes to know who it is.

“Back again?” he mumbles.

The other stays silent, but Jongup knows what question will be asked.

“Why did you do it?” comes the whispered question, nothing more than a single breath of air.

Jongup sluggishly opens his eyes. The man stands before him, as faint as the moonlight that drapes around him. He has been Jongup’s visitor every night since the raid in the warehouse. Jongup scoffs quietly before answering,

“You know why.”

The man shakes his head, “No.”

“Yes,” Jongup says firmly, “My answer has been the same every time you ask, so why do you keep pestering me?”

The man stares at him, his cold face expressionless. “How could you betray us? We were brothers.”

Jongup shifts, pushing himself up straighter against the wall. “No, we weren’t, Himchan,” he whispers harshly. “Everything was a lie, how can you not understand that?”

“We trusted you,” Himchan laments.

“That’s your fault,” Jongup spits coldly.

Himchan drops his head, wounded at the absence of remorse in Jongup’s voice. Jongup closes his eyes again and waits for Himchan to leave. Several minutes tick by, but Himchan remains rooted to his spot. Annoyance boils up inside Jongup’s chest and his eyes snap open.

“Leave. I’ll keep giving you the same answers to your questions every time. Leave me alone.”

Himchan looks back at him with steady eyes. Something changes in his demeanor that Jongup cannot place.

“We forgive you,” Himchan says calmly.

Jongup’s mouth drops open in shock. He sits there frozen until he can process what was just said, but as his reply is about to leave the tip of his tongue, he is cut off by the slamming of several car doors outside.

“Shit,” Jongup hisses. He jumps to his feet, striding quickly to the window on the opposite wall. Peeking out from the side he can see five black undercover cars parked outside with dozens of men gathered around. Jongup feels Himchan come closer and he whirls around to face him.

“Leave me alone, Himchan. I don’t have the time to give you any answers.”

“We forgive you,” Himchan repeats.

Jongup stares at him wide-eyed, his heart racing with fear and adrenaline, but what he feared was not the armed men coming for him.

“You all are fools, then. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Despite the denials that dance across his lips, he cannot deny the minuscule speck of wanting to embrace their forgiveness that floats in his chest. He quickly pushes the speck to the depths of mind, shaking his head and reminding himself that he felt nothing when he betrayed them all. He would do it again.

Jongup strides back to the wall where he was previously sitting and flattens himself to it, out of sight of the door that is placed to his right. He checks his gun again; these are the only bullets he has on him. He grimaces as the realization that he most definitely will not be leaving alive dawns on him.

“They’re coming up the stairs, now,” Himchan alerts him.

“Get out,” Jongup commands.

Himchan shakes his head, “I’m not leaving you.”

“You and I will be going to different places when they find me.”

Himchan is silent and the sounds of heavy boots running up concrete steps reach Jongup’s ears. He holds his breath and releases it in a long exhale, failing at quieting his heart that breaks against his ribcage. The pounding of boots stops outside the door and Jongup readies himself. He knows he will lose in an instant, but it is not in him to go down without a fight.

The door is kicked open with force and smacks loudly against the wall. Jongup is quick and manages to hit a few of the men, but his shots give away his position and soon he feels his skin being pierced, ripping open, and pouring out his life. He falls to the ground with a thud and several of the men surround him. Through the legs of one of them, he can see Himchan shimmering in the waning moonlight. His eyes begin to grow heavy and his body feels warm, as if it is about to melt into the dirty floor beneath him. The shouts and scuffling grow muffled, but somehow he hears a soft whisper carried on the chilled wind. 

“We’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
